


Everything's Coming Up Accidental Incest

by BlindSwandive



Series: Masquerade fills [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Incest, Lost scene, M/M, Zach's other AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/pseuds/BlindSwandive
Summary: For the delightful 2018 SPN-Masquerade prompt:The office!AU wasn't the first one Zach stuck the Winchesters in. They were mind-wiped after the other attempts. Tell us about some of the other AUs where the boys couldn't keep their hands off each other and ended up fucking before they could learn their lesson.Bonus: cowboys. There's a reason Sam said Dean had a "fetish". Maybe a part of him remembers.





	Everything's Coming Up Accidental Incest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFWBT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWBT/gifts).



> I ran out of time before the deadline to do any more than a brief look at one lost AU. May continue in future.

Dean fired off his six shooter at the oncoming—whatever they were—that were trundling towards them, and didn't even slow the one he hit down.

That was it, then; they really were going to die.

"Pardner," he said, extending a hand to the young man beside him, "been an honor fightin' with you."

But Samuel wasn't ready to go, apparently. He ignored Dean's cordial hand and started shoving at the barn doors to close them against the slow-moving mass of evil that had cornered them here.

Dean helped, though it seemed worse than useless. "You saw what they did out at the house," he complained, "this buys us maybe ten minutes while they tear the boards up."

"Shut up and help me with the cross-beam," Sam growled, and Dean felt the sound below his belt. It might be pointless, but something about that voice just made him want to go along, do whatever the fellow said. Even if he did have hair like a girl.

…Maybe partly _because_ he had hair like a girl.

Oh, well. No use fretting on it now. He dug his arms under one end of the beam and hefted on Sam's count. They slotted it down into the channel built for it, just as the stumbling—monster—things—reached the outside of the barn and moaned through the wood at them.

"So what now?" Dean asked, panting a little with the effort. "What's so important you needed to live fifteen more minutes for?"

Sam tossed his hat aside and gave him a hard look. Dean had the strangest certainty the man was either going to hit him or kiss him. 

He wasn't sure why, but he kind of hoped it was the latter. He tossed his own hat aside, feeling skittish as a colt.

There was a moment of hovering uncertainty, tension opening bright between them, and then Sam's fists were gripping Dean's shirt, dragging him close so hard and fast that Dean was convinced for an instant that Sam was going to headbutt him. But their mouths met, instead, all clacking teeth and biting tongues, and then their shirts were tearing open, their belts coming loose. 

An angry, fussy voice cut through from everywhere. "Father damn it!"

But Sam and Dean ignored it, and fell hot and bare into a haystack to make the most of their last fifteen minutes on earth.


End file.
